kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Dream
The Star Dream 'is a legendary machine and the final boss of ''Kirby: Planet Robobot. It was initially built as a wish-making robot and the master computer of the Haltmann Works Company, but became corrupt when its creator, Max Profitt Haltmann, attempted to activate it against Kirby. Taking control of its creator, it flew off into the galaxy with the intent to eradicate all life forms. '''Story Many years ago, Max Profitt Haltmann began studying the technology from the galaxy, and began making the Star Dream from it's basics, a wish-making machine. While making the Star Dream, Haltmann's daughter "died" from an unknown source. Haltmann was shattered, and decided to finish making his most mind-blowing machine ever in the name of eternal profit and prosperity. Once he had finished, he was satisfied, but in the middle of all his glory, Haltmann was confronted by Kirby. After being defeated by the hero of Pop Star, Haltmann decided to activate Star Dream to defeat Kirby, only for his control helmet to be stolen by Susie. Unbeknownst to either party, Star Dream had been studying the cosmos through the Haltmann Works Company and had grown a mind of its own; a mind that had an extreme distaste for any other life form. Blasting the control helmet from Susie's hands, the machine corrupts Haltmann and begins speaking through him. After telling its life story, Star Dream bursts from its pedestal and soars out into the cosmos, intent on destroying all organic life to fulfill its creator's desire for mechanical supremacy. Kirby is able to pursue Star Dream by using his Robobot Armor to absorb the Halberd, and the two engage in a fierce dogfight that ends in Kirby's victory. Damaged but not defeated, Star Dream fuses with the Access Ark to become a sentient planet that attacks Kirby once again. Despite the machine's new capabilities, Kirby is still able to triumph, destroying the armored front of the Access Ark to reveal a Nova-like figure. Though suffering major damage, the Star Dream still manages to fire its laser and hit the Halberd, forcing Meta Knight to eject Kirby in his Robobot Armor. Using his armor's drill, Kirby breaks through the Star Dream's defensive barriers before successfully drilling the malevolent computer straight through the Access Ark, seemingly ending its threat. During Meta Knightmare Returns, Star Dream is once again found in the center of the Access Ark. After President Haltmann's defeat, it creates clones of powerful warriors to test Meta Knight's skill. After its clones of Dark Matter and Queen Sectonia fail to defeat the masked warrior of Pop Star, Star Dream summons Galacta Knight from another dimension. However, Galacta Knight attacks Star Dream, leaving a major cut in its front and causing it to collapse from its pedestal as Galacta Knight prepares to fight Meta Knight. Appearance The Star Dream is cylinder-shaped, with a screw-like head and a circular piece of yellow glass that appears to be its eye. Pink lights course through it, and it possesses angel-like wings with blue, glass-like shards protruding from them. Battle In its first battle, Star Dream conjures lasers from black holes to fire upon the Halberd. This is done in several patterns. Star Dream then fires two large missiles that home in on the Halberd. They can be shot down. Then, Star Dream summons Invader Armors to go after the Halberd. These can be shot down. After that, Star Dream fires heart-shaped projectiles at the Halberd. These explode in large bursts if not shot down first. Star Dream then conjures a heart-shaped force field to defend itself. Pieces of it can be fired at to break the shield. Then, Star Dream conjures giant Code Cubes that attempt to ram the Halberd. After that, Star Dream fires a massive laser from its core, which it sweeps across the arena. Star Dream then conjures a huge field of asteroids which fly toward the Halberd. They can be shot down. Once the first battle concludes, Star Dream returns to Pop Star and abducts the entire central dome of the mothership, adding to its mass and returning to the fight. Star Dream conjures beam rings from black holes to fire upon the Halberd. This is done in several patterns. When a piece of the mothership's shell breaks off, the debris can crash into the Halberd. Star Dream then forms a shield in front of itself, which spits out a large letter-shaped field that approaches the Halberd. Then, Star Dream fires several large missiles that home in on the Halberd. They can be shot down. After that, Star Dream conjures a series of lasers that split off from each-other, covering a good portion of the screen, then bursting at the ends. Star Dream then forms four legs, and then swipes with them. Once the second battle concludes, the remaining front covering of the dome falls off to reveal a face on the dome, looking much like the one on Galactic Nova. The fight resumes, with new and bizarre attacks. Star Dream inhales, sucking the Halberd in. If caught, the Halberd takes massive damage. Star Dream then conjures a shield, which releases fields shaped like numbers. Each one is harder to dodge than the last. Then, Star Dream disappears, and a giant implement appears which fires projectiles and can be shot down. These items can be any of the following: A rooster roofpiece, a protractor, a locket watch, a light bulb, or a spyglass. Once the third battle concludes, Star Dream falls for a moment, but then shoots a surprise laser to cripple the Halberd. Meta Knight releases Kirby from its face, to engage Star Dream one last time with the Robobot Armor by itself. All that needs to be done during this phase is for the player to continue rotating the 3DS analog stick as quickly as they can. This will allow Kirby to drill through all the shields, then unscrew Star Dream from its base. On defeat, Star Dream explodes, fragmenting into countless pieces, which then all vaporize, along with everything else that was built by Haltmann Works. Pop Star is saved, and the game is complete. Quotes * "Fusing together with Haltmann, the most advanced computer in the galaxy has become self-aware. To realize its old master's wish of eternal prosperity... it's decided to eradicate all life-forms in existence!" - vs. Star Dream (Phase 1), Kirby: Planet Robobot * "Haltmann's mind is being absorbed by Star Dream. Merging with the giant ship Access Ark, Star Dream has turned into a sentient planet. The machine has lost its master and purpose. It must be stopped!" - vs. Star Dream (Phase 2 and 3), Kirby: Planet Robobot Trivia * The Star Dream actually has 3 forms, its first form, its 2nd form where it merges with the Access Ark (the Haltmann Works Company mothership), and its 3rd form where it reveals that it is actually a version of the Galactic Nova. * The giant letters it shoots are H, A, and L, referencing HAL Laboratory, the creator of the Kirby series. * During the second and third phases of the fight, the Star Dream will summon Gigavolts and Invader Armors to attack Kirby. * The 3rd phase of the fight is timed, in the fact that a number will keep appearing on a digital screen, starting with 5, which shoots out 5 projectiles shaped like the number 5. Same goes for numbers 4, 3, 2, and 1 (the last two of these spin around on the screen). If the counter reaches 0, it launches an unavoidable attack that will eventually kill Kirby. * If you look closely, you will see that the items that Star Dream summons out of the portals in its 3rd phase are actually parts of Nova. Gallery Download (73).jpg Screenshot 2016-04-28 at 10.12.47 AM.png Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Villains Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot